First Time
|producer = Tsunku |length = 43:10 |Next = Second Morning 2nd Album (1999) |Single1 = Ai no Tane |Single2 = Morning Coffee |Single3 = Summer Night Town }} First Time (ファーストタイム) is the first album by Morning Musume, consisting of only the 1st and 2nd generation members. It was released on July 8, 1998. It has ten of their top selling songs from the beginning of their career, including "Ai no Tane" and "Morning Coffee". The album reached #4 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for sixteen weeks, selling 310,290 copies. It also reached #76 on the yearly Oricon chart for 1998. Tracklist #Good Morning #Summer Night Town #Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi (どうにかして土曜日; I Can't Stand Saturdays) #Morning Coffee #Yume no Naka (夢の中; Within a Dream) #Ai no Tane #Wagamama (ワガママ; Selfishness) #Mirai no Tobira (未来の扉; The Door of the Future) #Usotsuki Anta (ウソつきあんた; You're a Liar) #Samishii Hi (さみしい日; Lonely Days) Featured Members *1st Gen (debut): Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka (last credited album) *2nd Gen (debut): Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka Album Information #Good Morning #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Acoustic Piano, Keyboards, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #Summer Night Town #Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Brass Arrangement and Tenor Sax: Mori Nobuyuki #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #*Programming: Maejima Yasuaki #*Drums: Kimura Mansaku #*Bass: Yokoyama Masafumi #*Trumpet: Sasaki Shiro, Kobayashi Futoshi #*Trombone: Kawai Wakaba #*Bass Trombone: Nishida Kan #Morning Coffee #Yume no Naka #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Acoustic Piano, Keyboards, Programming, Bongo, and Wind Chime: Maejima Yasuaki #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #*Flugelhorn: Sasaki Shiro #*Acoustic Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Trombone: Sano Satoshi #*Strings: Kinbara Group #Ai no Tane #Wagamama #*Lyrics: Karino Akiko #*Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Electric Guitar, and Programming: Kuro Shunsuke #*Drums: Yokozeni Yuji #*Bass: Watanabe Hitoshi #Mirai no Tobira #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Turntable: Imai Ryosuke #*Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro #Usotsuki Anta #*Lyrics, Composition, and Tambourine: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi #*Fender Rhodes Piano: Maejima Yasuaki #*Drums: Kawamura Noriyasu #*Bass: Mikuzuki Chiharu #*Electric and Acoustic Guitars: Takahashi Masuzaki #Samishii Hi #*Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Acoustic Piano: Maejima Yasuaki TV Performances *2006.03.31 Hello Pro Hour (Usotsuki Anta) - Abe Natsumi, Nakazawa Yuko Concert Performances All songs were performed at Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO. ;Good Morning *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 - Hello! Project *LIVE & TALK TOUR 2002 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER - Nakazawa Yuko *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Asami, Miuna *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Konno Asami, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Asami, Miuna *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ - Hello! Project *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki *Nakazawa Yuuko Live at Cotton Club -Shinshi wa Imademo Mini ga O-suki!- - Nakazawa Yuko ;Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 ;Yume no Naka *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Yasuda Kei, Iida Kaori ;Mirai no Tobira *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Sexy! Makking GOLD~ - Goto Maki, Melon Kinenbi *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu ;Usotsuki Anta *Nakazawa Yuuko Live at Cotton Club -Shinshi wa Imademo Mini ga O-suki!- - Nakazawa Yuko *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan - Abe Natsumi (as part of a medley) *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Oda Sakura (as part of a medley) ;Samishii Hi *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 Trivia *This was Nakazawa Yuko's first album as leader of Morning Musume *"Dou ni ka Shite Douyoubi" and "Usotsuki Anta" were originally written as demos for Morning Musume's major debut single,"怒涛のデビュー曲大争奪戦!!" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-12-14. (Archived) but "Morning Coffee" was chosen out of the three."モーニング娘。メジャーデビュー曲大争奪戦!" (in Japanese). ASAYAN. 1997-12-28. (Archived) *"Yume no Naka" is considered Iida Kaori’s signature song when she was in Morning Musume. It was the last song she performed live before her graduation from the group in 2005. *"Mirai no Tobira" was later recorded by Goto Maki with Melon Kinenbi for Goto's album 2 Paint It Gold. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Good Morning, Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi, Yume no Naka, Wagamama, Mirai no Tobira, Usotsuki Anta, Samishii Hi Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:1998 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:English Name Album cs:First Time es:First Time fr:First Time Category:Gold Certification